Battle for a Sandwich
Battle for a Sandwich is a BFDI(A) camp created by ThatGuyGuy. It has 24 contestants which were randomly chosen from the BFDI cast the BFDIA cast and the recommended characters that did not join BFDI or BFDIA. The camp is hosted by The Cheese Orb from Battle for Dream Island Episode 23: "Hurtful!". The signups video was uploaded on the 6th of June 2016 and was filled in less than 24 hours. The camp started the next day on the 7th of June 2016. Unlike most camps Battle for a Sandwich has Winners Challenges, which the winners of the challenge get to compete in. Challenges Challenge 1: Hurt and Heal Each contestant had 3 lives and there was 5 rounds. The contestants could do one of two things each round: Hurt a contestant and take away one of their lives, or heal a contestant and give them one life back. At the end of the challenge, Basketball and Bubble won the Win Tokens for having all three lives. Challenge 2: Boxes For the second challenge, each contestant had to pick one of 30 boxes. The boxes all had surprises in them. 10 of the boxes are safe and would give the contestant immunity, whilst the other 20 boxes would make the contestant be up for elimination. Amongst the safe boxes were two boxes with Win Tokens. One of the two Win Token boxes would also make that contestant a team captain. At the end of the challenge Dora was the only contestant to pick one of the two WIn Token boxes so they received a Win Token and became a team captain. Challenge 3: Team Names The contestants were now split up into two teams of eleven and their third challenge was to come up with a team name. The name could be anything. And if a contestant came up with a team name they would get 10 points for their team. The team with the least amount of points would win the challenge. The two contestants that would come up with the winning team names would get an Immunity Token each. Remote and Bell came up with the best team names and got the Immunity Tokens. Remote's team name was The Dazzling Donuts and Bell's team name was Dora's Tacos. The Dazzling Donuts had the least amount of points and were up for elimination. Challenge 4: Rock Climbing The contestants had to climb a rock wall. There were five levels on the rock wall and three rocks on each level. They had to pick a rock to climb for each level, however on each level there was on booby trapped rock and if a contestant climbed on that rock they would be out. The team with the most contestants at the end of the challenge won. In the end nobody managed to get to the end of the challenge, but Puffball and Taco were the last two contestants in and they were both on Dora's Tacos so The Dazzling Donuts lost again. Taco and Puffball both got Win Tokens. Challenge 5: Superhero Names The contestants had to come up with a superhero name. The name could be anything but it had to make sense. The names were scored out of ten and the team with the highest score won the challenge. With a score of 47 to 58, Dora's Tacos won the challenge, once again. Golf Ball got the Win Token for having the highest score. Challenge 6: Video Game Challenge The contestants had to make their way through a Mario level, the challenge was multi choice. They had to choose an upgrade, they had to get past a goomba, they had to hit a question block or not, they had to get past a brick wall and they had to defeat Bowser. Each contestant had two lives and if they lost all of their lives they would be out. The team with the most contestants at the end of the challenge won. With 5 to 6, The Dazzling Donuts won their first challenge. Snowball won the Immunity Token. Challenge 7: Plank Challenge In honour of BFDI returning the seventh challenge was the plank challenge from BFDI episode one. There were 3 rounds, each round the contestants had to choose someone to push off of the plank. The team with the most members on the plank at the end of the challenge won. At the end of the challenge Dora's Tacos won with six members remaining whilst The Dazzling Donuts only had one. But instead of an elimination there was a re-join instead and the contestant that won the re-join would join Dora's Tacos. Challenge 8: Holes There were five holes and the contestants had to pick one hole to go down. However there were two bad holes and if a contestant went down one of those holes they would be out. The team with the most contestants remaining won the challenge. Dora's Tacos won the challenge and The Dazzling Donuts were up for elimination, but this time it was a double elimination to make up for there being no elimination last time. Gaty won the Win Token. Challenge 9: Crossing The Ocean After returning from a hiatus, the contestants had to cross the ocean with one of four options. These were, boat, car, submarine and plane. All options got you to the other side, but some were faster than others. The people that chose the last option would be up for elimination no matter what team they're in. The first option to arrive was the submarine and Gaty won and Immunity Token for being the first to choose that option, Puffball won a Win Token for being the second. The second option to arrive was the car and the third option to arrive was the boat. The plane was the last option to arrive because the flight was delayed and 6 contestants were up for elimination, they were: Bell, Dora, Eggy, Remote, Snowball and Taco. Challenge 10: Race The 10th challenge was a race all the contestants had to do was comment or PM to do the challenge and the team to finish first not including the contestants that didn't do the challenge would win. This challenge was mostly to see which contestants were still active after the hiatus. In the end, TV won the Win Token for coming first and Dora's Tacos came first making The Dazzling Donuts be up for elimination again, which will take them down to only 5 members. Eliminations This is an elimination chart showing the contestant, their user, what place they came, their team, number of votes and reason for elimination. Eliminated contestants go to the Box of Losers. Tokens Here is a list of the tokens that the remaining contestants have. The Dazzling Donuts: Blocky- None Basketball- Win Token Bell- Immunity Token Bubble- Win Token Cake- Win Token Dora- Win Token Eggy- None Gaty- Win Token, Immunity Token Golf Ball- Win Token